A conventional electromagnetic valve is provided with a projection on an axial-direction end face of a coil that is sealed in resin. The resin-sealed coil is accommodated in a space that is formed by a magnetic material case (corresponding to a magnetic path member) and a magnetic lid-shaped body (corresponding to a magnetic path member), so that the projection is deformed and contacts with a flat face of the magnetic lid-shaped body. Contacting the projection with the magnetic lid-shaped body prevents the resin-sealed coil from vibrating on the magnetic material case and the magnetic lid-shaped body (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2539141).
However, in the electromagnetic valve described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2539141, a gap is formed between the projection and the magnetic lid-shaped body as a result of creep or temperature changes, so that vibration causes the resin-sealed coil to shake. The vibrating causes problems such as noise or the breaking of junctions between a terminal and a winding of the resin-sealed coil, for example.